


morning sweetness

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cock Warming, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: an omega wakes up, still feeling leftover symptoms of her heat, and offers overall sweet sex to the alpha
Series: /betalovinghousehold [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Kudos: 24





	morning sweetness

The omega wakes up feeling all warm and comfy, she still feels some symptoms of her heat, but that needy part seems to be quite satisfied to have an alpha so close to her. Still attached to each other, even if the knot lost the swelling hours ago and there's no sign of hardness at the moment. They're still inside of her and the omega isn't complaining. The alpha is adorably curled up against her, arms around her waist and face buried on her chest.

They shouldn't be this cute. 

But they also were all sweet and careful even when they were fucking her in the peak of her heat, she has no idea how an alpha like them can make _knotting_ such an adorable moment.

The sleeping alpha stirs, they snuzzled against her chest. The omega doesn't even think before she decided to clench around the alpha (she thinks it's funny to notice the difference in the size of a hard and a soft alpha's cock). Her little motion makes the alpha moan, the sound vibrates on her chest.

"Hey, I though alphas had morning erections," she says, letting fingers run against some of the red marks she left on the alpha's back.

"I'll have one real fast if you keep doing _this_."

"Good."

She moves to try to make the alpha be deeper. And keeps going. Clenches and relaxes, clenches and relaxes. The alpha breathes harder against her and she's happy to feel how their cock starts to get stiffer and stiffer. It does help to pull her deeper and the last symptom of a heat to leave is the slick, so she's dripping wet before the alpha is fully hard.

She easily pushes the alpha to make them lay on their back, she knows it's because the alpha let's her do it. Their eyes look at her with a mix of lust and adoration.

They're so lovely. So she kisses them, moves slow and sweetly, because they deserve something like this. 


End file.
